


Gale Shepard

by GaleStorm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Hugging, Vanguard (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect), mute shepard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleStorm/pseuds/GaleStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is a mute who uses technology to speak. The Normandy crew has no idea until a mission goes wrong and the tech shorts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a headcanon for my Shepard that wouldn't leave my head. He lost his voice when he was eight when some debris hit his throat. He can still laugh and make a few noises but can't form words.

Shepard blinked slowly as the bright lights of the med bay hit him. He remembered they were just finishing up the mission on Feros when he got hit. Sitting up slowly, he felt around his head and found a decent sized bump on the right side his head. He winced and said ow. Or at least tried but all that came out was a pained moan.  _Oh. Did my speaker short out from the hit?_ he thought. He turned on his Omnitool and ran a systems diagnostic on his speaker. The speaker was hooked up to his throat in a way that made the vibrations needed to speak but was on the outside of his throat in case of damage. It was made to blend into his skin tone however, so people couldn't easily find it. When it finished, he made a keening sound in dismay at the damage. _Great. This going to take a while to fix and I can't just hide that I'm mute the entire time,_ he thought miserably.

So wrapped up in his dismay he didn't notice Chakwas walking towards him. Chakwas noticed that he looked miserable and asked, "Hello Shepard. What's got you down in the dumps?" Shepard startled, looked up in surprise but calmed down at the sight of the doctor. Without noticing he began to sign nervously as he gave her a nervous smiled. Chakwas on the other hand noticed the movement and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Shepard, why are you signing?" she asked and he stilled his hands. The doctor, being knowledgable about all things medical, realized what was happened. Then started scolding him, "You should have told us that you are mute. Or at least me, because what if whatever you're using to help you speak breaks down? It could be harmful and I wouldn't know how to help you until it was too late. Now let me have a look at you." She started to look at his throat while he was in shock.

_That was...unexpected,_ he thought. However he was pleased to know that at least one person he knew wasn't too angry he kept it secret.  _So doc,_ he signed,  _how's the damage outside the bump and twenty year old throat injury?_ She sighed and answered, "Luckily that hit you received gave you just a bump to the head and a scrape. You probably already know but the damage to that little speaker of yours it is too extensive to fix immediately so you ARE going to have to tell the crew."

Shepard made a face but nodded and left the med bay. He first headed towards Garrus who would most likely handle the news better. On the way, he grabbed some paper and a pen just in case. Opening the door, Shepard grinned as he saw Garrus calibrating. He let out a cough which gained the Turian's attention.

"Hey Shepard. Nice to see you awake," said Garrus. Shepard nodded towards him and Garrus tilted his head. Garrus asked, "What's wrong? Did your throat get injured from the hit?" Shepard shook his head no and wrote,  _My throat didn't get injured on Feros. However it did get damaged when I was eight and I have been mute ever since. I was using a speaker to talk to everyone that a Quarian friend and I made but it got damaged._ He handed the note to Garrus who read it and nodded.

"This doesn't change anything Shepard. It just means you're going to be more quiet," said Garrus which made Shepard grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking to crew members and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have mentioned this but I'm on my first run Mass Effect. The only reason I can make this is because I've seen a let's play of the first game a year or two ago. Though because my memory is a piece of crap I barely remember anything from it.

Shepard went up to Wrex with his notepad that was turned to a new piece of paper. It said, _I'm mute and was using a device that helped me talk. But the device broke and now I can't talk till it's fixed._ He showed to Wrex who shrugged and said, "Who cares that you're mute. As long as I get paid and get to shoot people, we're good." Shepard quickly wrote down alright and showed it to Wrex.

Before Shepard could turn to Williams, she shouted, "I heard and don't care! Besides since your my commanding officer you can pretty much transfer me if I give you problems!" Shepard shrugged since he couldn't argue with that and went to the engine room to show Tali the note. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention which startled her.

"Oh. Shepard. What did you need?" she asked. He showed her the note, and she asked, "This seems familiar. Did you have any help with this?" He nodded, wrote another note, and showed her. The note read,  _Yes, a Quarian helped me create the device when I was a teen. Though he made most of it. He used the technology for his pilgrimage I believe._

Tali said, "No wonder the technology was familiar." Suddenly, Shepards' stomach growled and wrote down,  _Let's get something to eat._ Tali nodded in agreement and they went down to the ships' dining area. Kaiden, Ashley, Garrus, and Wrex were already there. Shepard and Tali sat down with them.

Using the notepad, Shepard asked,  _by the way guys, do any of you know sign language?_ All of them nodded with a few of them saying, "It was something we had to learn. In response, Shepard signs,  _Great, cause I can't write down what I need to say on every mission we go on._

"By the way Shepard, what are we going to next?" asked Garrus. Shepard signed out,  _We're going to find Dr. T'soni. Her knowledge on Protheans could be useful. Also, since her mother join Saren, she could help us on finding her mother's motives._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That alliteration was unintentional by the way.


End file.
